


El día P

by Ren_mar



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Prelude también está incluído!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_mar/pseuds/Ren_mar
Summary: Finalmente Riko a decidido adoptar un perro.





	El día P

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngieTainaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieTainaka/gifts).



> Feliz cumpleaños a Angie_Tainaka, un poco tarde pero espero hayas tenido un buen día :D lleno de regalos y más que nada de chikariko. A la única otra shiper de chikariko latina que conozco <3

\- Riko-chan ¿segura que quieres hacer esto?

\- Sí, estoy segura.

\- Okay. Si te sientes incomoda solo tienes que gritar mi nombre.

Riko asintió sin volver la cabeza, todavía frente a la puerta acero. Tanto ladridos como maullidos podían ser escuchados detrás de lo que sería la entrada a la nueva vida de Riko. Ya no solo tenía que cuidar de si misma (y de vez en cuando de Chika), si no que pronto iba a adoptar una mascota.

Después de haber cuidado de Nocturne durante un tiempo y haber hecho las paces con la mascota de su novia, la chica de ojos color ámbar decidió que no era suficiente. Si quería tener un excusa válida para salir con Chika a mitad del día Riko también necesitaba una mascota. Un perro más específicamente. Cuando le comentó el plan a la chica con la sonrisa más brillante que ha visto en su vida, no sólo la apoyó sino que insistió en acompañarla al refugio.

Así pues, fue como Riko llegó a esta situación. Para tener unos cuantos minutos de privacidad con su novia, que la esperaba unos cuantos metros detrás. Chika irradiaba emoción, como un niño cuando lo llevas a una dulcería.

Riko tomó unos segundos para calmarse y con un pequeño suspiro se adentro al otro lado.

 

Era más ruidoso de lo que esperaba, con perros y gatos saltando y aullando por todos lados. La adolescente ya iba a huir del lugar hasta que una mano firme pero reconfortante la detuvo. Chika ofrecía una sonrisa cálida y comprensiva, y Riko recordó una vez más, una de las muchas razones por las que se había enamorado de ella.

\- Está bien, podemos empezar por los pequeños.- Sugirió.

\- S-sí.

Riko seguía aturdida por todo el ruido, simplemente confío en Chika para que la guiara ciegamente por el lugar.

\- ¡Riko-chan mira!- Riko volvió a la realidad solo para ver por que Chika hacía tanto alboroto. El animal en cuestión era un perro pequeño, color café claro pero con toques de marrón en los ojos y las orejas. Sin pensar Riko se acercó a la reja y se agachó para estar al nivel del cachorro. Él se acercó y rasgó la reja.- Ejeje, creo que le agradas Riko-chan.

Esta última acercó su mano al metal y fue recompensada con una pequeña lamida seguida de un perro muy emocionado dando vueltas dentro de la jaula.

\- A mi también me agrada.

Eso dicho y una sonrisa afectuosa hacia el cachorro las chicas fueron al mostrador a llenar la ficha de adopción.

Menos de cinco minutos después ya no eran dos personas saliendo del refugio, pero dos personas y una mascota. Él parecía muy contento corriendo de un lado para el otro delante de la pareja. Y Riko no pudo evitar hacer la comparación entre él y Chika cuando se proponía algo. Mientras el cachorro tiraba de la correa para descubrir el mundo exterior Chika aprovechó la ocasión para unir manos con Riko, quien usualmente lo prohíbe en público debido a su timidez. Esta vez ni siquiera movió la mano.

\- ¿Riko-chan?

\- ¿Mmm?- Contestó distraídamente.

\- ¿Ya pensaste algún nombre?

\- Quería esperar algunos días, para ver su actitud o algún rasgo particular…- después de una pequeña pausa Riko continuo- pero creo que su nombre es obvio.

\- ¿Mmm?- Ahora Chika era la pérdida.

\- Chika-chan quiero que lo veas bien y me digas su nombre.

Chika obedeció y miró fijamente al animal cuya respiración era demasiado sonora para alguien tan pequeño. Por más que se esforzara y concentrara Chika no veía lo que Riko sí.

\- Tal vez… ¿mikan?- Chika probó su suerte. Lo cual solo le ganó una risilla de su acompañante.

\- Me gusta Prelude, creo que le va bien.- El perro parecía también satisfecho con su nuevo nombre ya que ladró antes de seguir explorando.

\- ¿Pe..ru..de?- Chika intentó. Solo para conseguir la misma respuesta de antes. Bien puede que Chika no sea una genio musical como su novia, o tenga el conocimiento. Pero sí Riko era feliz Chika no podía evitar pero serlo ella también. Esta última estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que tardó en reaccionar cuando algo cálido se posó sobre su mejilla.

\- ¿!¿Ehhhhh?!? ¿!Ri-Riko-chan!?

\- Gracias Chika-chan-. Esta vez no fue una risa la recompensa de Chika pero una sonrisa genuina.

\- Riko-chan no estás siendo justa…

Riko lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.

\- Mhm, tienes razón.- Riko volteo a ambos lados de la calle para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca. El beso fue tan rápido que Chika apenas tuvo tiempo de captarlo. - Vamos a casa, para agradecerte propiamente.- las últimas palabras fueron poco más que un susurro pero Chika logró entenderlas. E imitar el sonrojo de Riko, ahora ambas con las caras teñidas del color del pelo de Riko se dirigieron a casa para celebrar al nuevo miembro de la familia.

Aún con las manos entrelazadas pero sin mirarse a los ojos ambas adolescentes no pudieron evitar pensar: _Tal vez la adopción de Prelude sea más ventajosa de lo que pensé._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero no haber cometido tantas faltas... o al menos no como para que modifiquen el sentido, también mi uso de un léxico simplificado para las personas que lo quieren leer pero no hablan tanto español no tengan tanto problema y lo puedan disfrutar...Ajaja... intentaré hacer algo más largo y preciso la próxima vez


End file.
